Could It Be?
by CandyCoatedChocolate
Summary: Sonic wants to know what his feeling is. Could it be...love? And Eggman is back with a new robot to eliminate Sonic and much more. Will he win or lose? R&R sonamy
1. Roses

Chapter 1

What could be more perfect then a picnic on a beautiful summer day? Birds chirping in the bright green trees, butterflies flapping their bright orange and black wings while drinking nectar from flowers in the meadow. Sitting on her red and white checkered blanket, Amy Rose was watching the butterflies fly.

"It looks great to be free like that," she said with a sigh. She sat beside her brown woven basket.

"If only Sonic was here, I'd really enjoy myself," Amy said kind of sad. Then, she saw something in the meadow, something running in a blue light. Amy stood up in joy running toward the light.

"It's Sonic! He is here!" She kept going to it. It seemed like it was getting bigger. She stopped standing in the meadow. The light stopped in front of her. It was Sonic. He stood there staring at her. Amy did the same.

"Hey," Sonic said shaky.

"Hi," Amy said back also shaky. She was still trying to get her breath back. Sonic smiled at her. Amy loved his smile, she also smiled back.

"So," Amy said hoping to start a conversation, "what are you doing around here?" She stood there with her left hand grasping her right wrist.

"Well, I'm just doing what I normally do…run," he said shaky. Amy started to worry about him.

"Are you ok Sonic," she asked while she put her hand on his right shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he said while pushing her hand off his shoulder. He was about to run away but Amy went in front on him.

"Please don't leave yet," she said while staring in his eyes.

"Come on Amy, it's been a long day…" he said a little depressed. Then Amy noticed something on his left shoulder. She looked at it not really knowing what it was.

"Hey Sonic, what's that your arm," she asked starting to worry more. After she said that he put his hand on his arm.

"It…it's nothing. Now can you move I want to get home," he said trying to get past Amy but she kept staying in front of him. Sonic was starting to get irritated.

"No Sonic, let me see," Amy said trying to look at his arm.

"Stop Amy," he said moving away.

"Why won't you let me see, I want to help you." She finally got a hold of his hand and pulled it off. She couldn't believe it, it was a terrible looking gash.

"Sonic…what happened," she asked. Sonic looked down, kind of ashamed. Amy was getting really worried. Sonic moved out her grip and tried to get away but she ran in front of him again.

"Come on Amy move," he said even more irritated. Amy walked up to him again looking in his eyes.

"Why won't you let me help you," she said upset. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why he wouldn't let her help him. He wanted to say something, but…why couldn't he?

"I…I don't know." Amy wanted to help him so badly. She never wanted to see him hurt or sad.

"Please let me help you Sonic. All I want to do is to get some kind of bandage to put on that terrible gash," she said hoping he'll let her. Sonic looked up at her.

"I guess you can." After Sonic said that, Amy had a feeling in her, a hurtful feeling. She couldn't get it to go away. It hurt so bad she started to have tears in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Amy looked in his eyes again.

"All I want to do is help you and you only say 'I guess you can'." She started to cry a little more, starting to also feel mad at him. Now Sonic was starting to feel bad.

"Amy, I didn't mean it that way-

"Why do you treat me this way, I treat you in my nicest way and you give me this!" She started crying harder. Sonic hated seeing her cry, he hated saying anyone cry.

"Please don't cry Amy…I'm sorry, it's just because today's been really crazy. I never meant to hurt your feelings. If it makes you feel better you can help me…if you still want to though," he said hoping she would accept his apology. She sniffed as she looked at him again trying to smile.

"Really," she asked feeling a little better. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said feeling better too knowing she wasn't mad her that much. Amy got herself to smile at him.

"Oh, come up here with me on the hill. I have a picnic set up, and I'm pretty sure there's a First-Aid Kit in my basket," she said as she started to run up the hill. Sonic smiled as he followed her. Amy sat down the blanket. When Sonic arrived she told him to sit next to her. He wasn't sure about it first, but he did it anyway. Amy searched through her basket. Then she pulled out a container with a red cross on the top.

"Here we go," she said as she opened it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Sonic asked not sure about it now. She giggled as she took out Neosporin and a wrapping cloth.

"Of course I do, if I didn't I would never take a chance with you." Sonic didn't really understand what she meant. He kind of took it the wrong way.

"What do you mean by that," he said a little mad.

"I didn't mean it that way; I meant that if I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't try to fix something on you. You know, I wouldn't want to do it the wrong way and hurt you. Do you understand now?" Sonic understood now.

"Oh ok, I get it now," he said not as worried. While Amy was getting the stuff ready, he looked out at the meadow, adoring the beautiful roses. The bright red roses reminded him of Amy. How the bright red was like Amy's red dress, and the smell of the flower. The sweet smell of a fresh rose, that was how Amy kind of smelt. He also started to think of the looks of the flower. How delicate and beautiful it looked. Then he compared it to Amy again, how delicate and beautiful Amy was. Suddenly he caught himself thinking of Amy that way. He never thought of her that way.

"Sonic," Amy said. The sound of her startled him.

"Oh, are you ok Sonic. I'm sorry I interrupted your daydreaming." She giggled a little.

"Oh…it's ok," he said trying to hold back his blushing. She had everything ready.

"Ok Sonic, I'll need you to give me your arm." Sonic listened and picked up his arm as Amy got the Neosporin and put some on his arm. Then, she got the cloth and moved closer to him. Sonic wasn't sure why she was coming so close. Amy finished wrapping the cloth around his arm.

"All done," said she smiling at him.

"Thanks Amy, it feels better already." He smiled back. He was getting ready to leave but she didn't want him to yet.

"Hey Sonic," she said.

"What's up," he said back. She didn't know how to ask him. _Come on Amy _She told herself, _it's just a simple question. _Sonic didn't know what was taking her so long.

"Amy," he asked, "are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, it's just that…well, I was wondering if you, um," she couldn't ask him. _Amy, _she told herself again, _he doesn't bite, it's just a simple yes or no question, hopefully he'll say yes. _

"Amy," Sonic said again.

"Oh…sorry, I just want to know if you would like to, um. If you would like to stay here and have a picnic with me," she asked hoping her face wasn't too red. Sonic didn't know what to say ether. _A picnic, _he started talking to himself too, _a picnic sounds kind of nice, but with Amy? Do I really want to chance it? I mean come on she likes to hang on me…literally._

"Well…I guess I could stay, as a thank you for your help, how's that," he asked. Amy had a smile on her face.

"Really, you'll stay," she said with excitement.

"Sure," he said as he sat back down. Amy was so happy. Sonic laughed a teasing laugh at her.

"What," she asked also laughing.

"Oh…nothing," he laughed again. For some reason he felt different, different about Amy. He didn't understand. She was his friend nothing more. But he didn't think of her as a friend anymore. If she's not a friend…what is she? He couldn't figure out his feeling. He turned and looked at her. She was staring out at the meadow, smiling. The wind blew her hair and her eyes sparkled. He never saw her look so beautiful. Again he caught himself thinking of her in a different way. He shook his head thinking it would go away. Amy turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok Sonic," she asked him. Sonic looked back at her.

"Um, yeah I'm ok," he said then turned and looked out at the meadow.

"Oh ok, if you say so," she turned and looked back at the meadow again. But Sonic wasn't ok; he still didn't know what he was feeling. He thought about it again. Then, it came to him. He didn't believe it at first. Could it be…love?


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2

No, it couldn't be love. He couldn't be feeling that way about her.

"Sonic," Amy said while opening the basket, "do you want something to eat?"

"I guess I could go for some grub. What do you have in there," he asked while peeking in the basket.

"Nothing really exciting, just some peanut better and jelly sandwiches. And to drink I have some lemonade," she told him while taking them out.

"Sounds nice," he said when he noticed something else in the basket, something round and purple.

"Hey Amy, what's that purple thing," he asked. She stopped setting out the food and took it out. It was a Frisbee.

"This thing," she asked while holding it up, "it's a Frisbee. After we eat we can play if you want."

"Oh ok, sure." Amy put the Frisbee back in the basket and handed Sonic a sandwich and a cup of lemonade.

"It's kind of funny how you knew to pack extra food," Sonic said.

"Always be prepared," she said then took a bite of her sandwich. Sonic took a bite of his.

"So Sonic, how did you end up with that gash anyway," Amy asked wanting to know what happened. Sonic didn't know how to tell her. It was actually really simple but he didn't want her to worry more.

"Um, well…I was running when I heard an unusual sound. So I ran to where it was coming from. Low and behold it was Eggman-

"Eggman," Amy interrupted. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, Eggman was trying to destroy a rock. Don't ask me, I have no idea why he was. So I ran up to him and he went all crazy saying 'why do you ruin my plans' and so on." He stopped while laughing. Amy was giggling too.

"A rock," she laughed.

"Yeah," he said then took a drink of his lemonade.

"Then what happened," Amy said wanting to know more.

"After he was done blabbing on, he tried to zap me with his laser thing." He paused.

"Yeah," Amy said wanting him to go on.

"It's kind of obvious from then on. His laser got my arm," he said while holding his arm.

"Oh, I see now…well then next time I see him I'll hit him in the head with my hammer for hurting my Sonic," she said, then took another bite.

"If you say so Amy," he took a bite of his.

When they finally finished eating, Amy packed everything back in the basket and took out the Frisbee.

"So Sonic, you still up for Frisbee," she asked while standing.

"Sure am," he said while standing up.

"Great," she said while starting to walk down the hill.

"Ok," he said and walked beside her. There were flowers everywhere. Walking in the meadow was like walking through flower perfume. Then Amy stopped walking and grabbed Sonic's arm. He looked back at her and he noticed that she was looking at something.

"Look Sonic," Amy said while pointing to two deer in the meadow. Sonic turned and looked. There was a female and a male deer. And slacking behind was a baby deer. Amy crouched down so they wouldn't see her and she pulled Sonic down too.

"We don't want to scare them," she whispered to him. Sonic nodded and looked back at the deer. Then, the deer heard movement so they ran off.

"Aw, leaving so soon," Amy said as the deer ran back into the woods.

"That was cool," Sonic said as he stood back up.

"Yeah, it sure was," Amy said as she stood up too. She brushed her dress because some pedals feel on her skirt. When Amy looked at Sonic she started to laugh. Sonic didn't know if she was laughing at him or something else.

"What's so funny," he said as he crossed his arms. Amy walked up to him and brushed the pedals off of his head. A small flower fell on his nose. They both laughed.

"Well what do you know," Sonic said while he took if off and held it. It was a Daisy. He didn't want to throw it on the ground so he thought of something else. He handed it to Amy. She didn't know what to say. She took it from him. Then she looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said while she smiled blushing. He smiled back trying to hold back his blushing.

"Well, um…" he didn't know what to say, "You want to start the game now?"

"Yeah, lets," Amy said while putting the flower in her hair and going away from him so they had enough distance.

"You ready," she said getting ready to throw the Frisbee.

"Ready." Amy threw it to him then he threw it back. They played Frisbee the rest of the day.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

The sun was setting on the horizon. Pink, orange and purple glowed in the sky. Sonic and Amy were sitting on the blanket watching it go down. It was a perfect sunset. It was right over the meadow, like a painting. Amy thought it was very romantic. Sonic thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _No, _he told himself, _it's not the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _He looked over at Amy. She was staring at the sunset. Her eyes sparkled again. He stared at her. _Amy, _he talked to himself again, _she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _Again he caught himself thinking of her that way.

"You're so beautiful-ah," he said out of no where. He immediately turned his head blushing.

"What did you just say," Amy asked not sure what was wrong with him. She noticed him blushing. She giggled because of it.

"What's wrong Sonic," she asked him.

"Ua, nothing I'm fine," he said trying to stop blushing. She still had that flower in her hair. She sat closer to him, just enough to almost be touching him. He noticed it but, he didn't move away.

"I want to thank you Sonic, for spending the day with me. Do you think, we can do it again sometime," she asked blushing. He didn't know to do. But he knew what to say.

"Well, I guess we can."

"Really," she said happily.

"Sure Amy," he smiled at her, she smiled back. Amy hugged him.

"What are you doing Amy," he asked.

"Giving you a hug…wait," she looked up at him, "you're not moving away." She was right, he didn't. He thought about it. Was he actually enjoying it?

"Friends give each other hugs right," he asked.

"Well, yeah," she said still hugging him. He put his arms around her and hugged her. When this happened, Amy almost melted. Then, he let go of her. She let go too.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Sonic said smiling. She giggled.

"Why can't it be the other way," she asked with puppy dog yes. Sonic stood up looking at her. Sonic held out his hand to her to help her up. She smiled at him and took hid hand. He pulled her up then let go.

"I'll just have to wait," he said while he smiled at her then ran off. Amy was a little confused.

"What did he mean by 'It'll just have to wait'," she asked herself. She thought about it till it hit her.

"No…way," she said a little excited.

"Maybe he meant that it could be the other way." She smiled a big smile and hugged herself.

"Maybe my dream will come true," she said then packed up her things and went home.

The night was cold and dark. The wind was harsh and bitter. No one would be caught walking around at this hour. It had to be past 12 o'clock by now. This makes it Wednesday. Flying around in his aircraft, Dr. Eggman was roaming around.

"That blasted hedgehog! I'll get him one of theses days. He'll pay, oh, he'll pay. Pay me with his life! Hahaha! But this time, his friends can lour him to me." He smiles his evil smile.

"And I know just the thing…brain control. Let's see. Tails? No. Knuckles? No. Amy? No-hey, wait a second. Yes, Amy, she's perfect." He laughed his evil laugh and flew off back to his layer.


	4. Bug

Chapter 4

With his new plan in mind he felt confident. Telling himself that this is it. The final battle with Sonic that he will win.

"Yes, I will win this one," Eggman said out loud. He was sitting in his chair. Just a black chair with wheels…that would break any second with him on it. He also has a new robot, as always. E-103. It's no ordinary robot. This robot sticks to a wall and it is camouflaged. It can garb anything.

"Haha, Sonic will not win this."

Sonic had just finished his daily run and took a rest. He lay against a tree napping. It was another beautiful day. Something was sitting on Sonic's nose. He felt it. He tried to blow it off but it wouldn't move. He opened his eyes slightly. It was a spider. He jumped up and brushed his nose. It fell off and crawled back on the tree.

"Freaky looking spider," Sonic said then ran off. But it was no ordinary spider, it was a camera.

"So, our little blue friend is afraid of spiders? Ha," Eggman said. He pushed a button and it made the spider turn into a fly.

"Lets go spy on Amy shall we?"

Amy was at her house. She was in the backyard planting daisies. Ever since Sonic gave her that flower, it was her favorite kind. She was wearing a sun hat made of straw. There was a pink ribbon going around it. A small sunflower was connected to the ribbon. She was wearing her usual clothes. The red and white dress and her bots to match. She was kneeling by a dug up hole planting a tiny brown seed. With her sunflower print gloves, she picked up the shovel and buried the seed. Then got the watering can and put some water on it. Amy was about to stand up but a fly landed oh her hand. She hates bugs, so when she spotted it she smacked at it. But it moved out of the way.

"Ew, you disgusting bug." It flew around in the air. But it didn't look like a fly anymore. It grew into a huge fly. It was as big as a car.

"Ahhh, big bug," Amy screamed as she made a run toward her house. But the fly picked her up with its leg. Sonic stopped in his tracks when he heard the scream.

"What was that," he asked himself looking around trying to find out where the noise came from. Then Amy screamed again.

"There it is again," he said while running off. He followed the sound.

"Let me go you freaky bug," Amy yelled at the fly. Sonic ended up at Amy's house.

"Oh no, Amy," he said back and ran up to her. It flew up in the air and spit green saliva at him. He dodged it and jumped in the air. He held his hand out to Amy.

"Hurry Amy, grab my hand," he yelled to her.

"Ok," she said back reaching for him. They got a hold of each other. He tried to climb up on the fly. But it flew too fast. If started to fly higher and higher into the sky.

"Sonic, I don't know if I can hold on too long," Amy said now with both her hands holding his left hand.

"Almost," he said while swinging trying to grab the fly.

"Sonic, I'm slipping, I can't hold on," Amy said losing her grip. They had to be at least 30 feet on the air by now. Then, a noise came from the fly.

"Hahaha, I guess my battle with you came sooner then I thought." It was Eggman.

"You mine as well give up Sonic. That's a pretty far fall. But the ground will catch you." The fly was flying around faster. Sonic held on the best he could, so was Amy.

"Sonic, I'm slipping more," Amy said. He didn't know what to do. Was this it for him? He looked down trying to see if there was anything to fall on. But it was all flat ground. Amy was slipping more and more.

"Oh no, Sonic," she yelled. He was slipping right out of her hands. Then, he felt that he couldn't do anything.

"Amy…don't worry about me, save yourself," he said then let go.

"Sonic," she yelled as he was only a blue dot falling below.


	5. Lost Love

Chapter 5 

Sitting on a cold damp cell, she felt sad and lonely. She lay against the cold wall staring at the cell bars. Her face had tear stains going down her cheeks. Her eyes were still filled with some tears.

"Please be a dream," Amy said in sadness. She couldn't stop thinking of Sonic. How she'll never see him again. His last words to her, his last smile to her, and the look in his eyes. He had fear and concern in them. She felt like there was no meaning of life now. Amy buried her face in her knees. She cried in them, holding onto her legs. Then a door opened down the hall. Her ears perked up listening to the sound. Foot steps came closer to her cell and then stopped. Amy kept listening not looking up.

"Having a little nap are we," a deep voice said. She looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Eggman was standing with his hands behind his back trying to look proud. Amy made an angry face at him.

"You…you hurt Sonic," Amy said while standing up. She whipped her cheeks with her hand. Eggman laughed a small evil laugh.

"So I did. He won't be trouble to me anymore. I was going to eliminate him with your help-

"I would never hurt Sonic," Amy interrupted.

"As I was saying, I was going to eliminate him but it seems to have come early. I even had a robot ready," he said with a frown.

"I would never hurt Sonic," Amy yelled at him then crossed her arms.

"It's called brain control deary. All that work didn't pay off. I guess I'll just safe it for any of Sonic's friends. Now, what should I do with you," Eggman said then put one of his hands on his chin.

"You can let me go," Amy said angrily. She marched up to the cell bars staring at him.

"Come on open the door. Sonic isn't here you don't need me," She said. When she started to say that Sonic wasn't here, she started to have tears in her eyes again.

"Well…I guess. But just to tell you when I let you go I'm-no wait, you'll probably get in the way," Eggman said thinking he has outsmarted her.

"Why, what are you going to do now," Amy asked annoyed.

"I was thinking I could go and look for Sonic's body that would be lying around. I'm thinking of stuffing it," he said with an evil smile. Amy stepped back from the bars.

"No…no, you can't do that," Amy said worried. Eggman laughed another laugh.

"Oh, but I am," Eggman said then walked away from the bars and opened the door he came out of. Amy ran back up to the bars holding onto them watching him leave.

"No you can't," Amy yelled at him. He looked back at her with one of his hands on the door knob.

"Sonic won't feel a thing," Eggman said then laughed again while walking out the door then closing it. She didn't know what to do. She leaned her head against the bars, crying. Tears fell on her red and white stripped boots. She slowly fell to the ground still leaning on the bars.

"This isn't a dream," she said while covering her face with her hands.

Eggman was flying in his aircraft searching around where Sonic had fallen. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find anything. Eggman started to get irritated.

"Where's that blasted hedgehog," he said while jumping out of his aircraft. He looked around finding nothing but green trees around him.

"Don't tell me someone else found him," Eggman said while getting back into his aircraft.

"Maybe he fell over here," he said then flew off looking for him.

Back at the cell, Amy was lying against the cold wall, sleeping. She was having a dream about Sonic. They were together sitting on a purple blanket where they were when they had a picnic. Sonic and Amy were cuddling looking up at the sky. Amy had a big smile on her face. Then she looked up at Sonic. He smiled at her. Amy couldn't resist his smile. Then, the most exciting part of her dream was that Sonic moved forward and was about to kiss her. They closed their eyes almost touching when Amy awoke. She could here a voice.

"Amy," someone said. She sat up looking around.

"W-who's there," she said a little scared.

"It's me." The unknown person walked up to the cell bars, it was Sonic.


	6. E103

Chapter 6

It was a miracle, Sonic was still alive! Amy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. Sonic could tell she had disbelief in her eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Amy, unbelievable isn't it," Sonic said while he held onto the bars. Amy ran up to him smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic…it is you, you are alive," she said in happiness. He was smiling at her and she was smiling back.

"Now, lets get you out of here," Sonic said while looking at the bars.

"You need a key," Amy told him.

"We don't need no key. Get your hammer out Amy." When Sonic suggested that she felt stupid.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that," Amy said while bringing out her hammer. Sonic backed up so Amy could take a swing at it. She took a couple steps back, and then hit the bars with all her might. The door busted open and fell to the ground.

"Nice," Sonic said. Amy laughed. Then she put away her hammer and ran to him giving him a hug. She started to cry again.

"Oh Sonic, I thought I would never see you again," she said while holding him tight with tears of happiness going down her cheeks. He hugged her back.

"Don't cry Amy, it's ok," he said trying to comfort her. She felt safe in his arms. She didn't want to let go. Sonic didn't want to let go ether. He liked to hug her, he knew that she liked it too because it comforted her.

"Come on Amy…it's alright, please don't cry," Sonic told her. She moved her head so she was looking in his eyes. Sonic whipped the tears from her face with his finger. She smiled. They were staring in each others eyes. Amy couldn't believe it…how close their faces were. But the moment was ruined when the door slammed open. Sonic and Amy were startled and looked over. It was Eggman. He had an evil look on his face.

"So, you survived," he said angry. Sonic and Amy moved away from each other but were still close.

"You think you can get rid of me," Sonic said taunting him. Eggman looked angrier. Amy hid behind Sonic holding onto his hand.

"He doesn't look too happy," Amy said a little scared.

"No, I'm not...E-103, attack," Eggman said. Sonic and Amy didn't know what to do. To there right something was moving on the wall. Long octopus like legs came out grabbing Sonic and pulling him against the wall. Amy lost Sonic's grip.

"Ah," Sonic said while being held to the wall. He couldn't get out of the robots grip. Amy ran to him.

"Oh no Sonic, let him go Eggman," Amy yelled at Eggman. He laughed his evil laugh.

"I don't think so pinky…this time I'll make sure he is eliminated. I'll do it myself," Eggman said evilly.

"You won't get away with this Eggman," Sonic said.

"Oh, but I have," Eggman said then quickly but a chip on Amy's forehead. It was a small black square. When it was on her forehead, it was glowing red. Amy couldn't control herself. She immediately stood straight.

"Amy…" Sonic said to her confused. She looked at him like she was a robot.

"I only listen to Dr. Eggman," she said then turned back to Eggman.

"No…no…no, you didn't," Sonic said to Eggman.

"Oh, but I did," Eggman said. Amy was under the control of Eggman. Amy and her hammer can cause terrible damage. Sonic felt like this was his fault. _Why didn't I get Amy and leave sooner? If I would of this wouldn't have happened. _He blamed himself for all this. Sonic felt like he was beaten again. Eggman had that proud look on his face. And Amy, it was like she never blinked. Was this the end? Or will he make another escape? He didn't know what to think anymore.


	7. Dead or Alive?

Chapter 7

Eggman walked up to Sonic so he was right in front of him. He bent down so he was at Sonic's height. Sonic didn't know what he was doing. Eggman looked at him smiling evilly. He chuckled a little.

"What's so funny," Sonic asked annoyed. Eggman stood but up and laughed more. Then he made a fist and quickly punched Sonic in the face.

"Haha, I always wanted to do that," Eggman said happily. Sonic closed his eyes because of the pain. Eggman had a hard punch. _That's going to leave a mark. _Sonic thought to himself. His head was turned to the right because of the force. A drop of blood came out of his mouth. He opened his right eye having his left one closed. Now he was mad.

"Grrrr, I'll get you for that," Sonic said angrily.

"Oh really, what are you going to do? Stair at me until I blink! Haha," Eggman said with a laugh. Sonic was getting really irritated.

"You wouldn't hit another living thing would you Sonic? I thought you hated blood-oh look, there's some now." Sonic noticed and tried to ignore it.

"Anyway, you don't like to hit living things do you? Only robots but oh…look, I'm not a robot! So what are you going to do! I know…nothing," Eggman said with another laugh. Then he walked over to Amy. Sonic was alert of everything going on. Eggman took something out of his pocket and gave it to Amy. Sonic couldn't tell what it was. It shined in the light and was small…also silver. Amy took it from Eggman.

"Listen up Amy...I want to you to use this to eliminate Sonic! Do not fail me," Eggman said then looked back at Sonic smiling evilly. Amy looked over to Sonic then also smiled evilly. Sonic didn't know what was going on.

"Yes Doctor," Amy said then went over to Sonic. She stood in front of him with that silver thing in her hand. Amy pulled it out of its case. It was a knife!

"This'll be fun," Eggman said with a smile. Sonic didn't know what to do; Amy was going to use a knife!

"Amy! Snap out of it! It's me, Sonic! Amy please, get yourself together," Sonic yelled to her. She ignored him and rose up the knife getting ready to strike.

"Amy stop," Sonic yelled again. Amy didn't listen to him. Then, she stuck him. The small silver knife was stuck in his chest. It nearly hit his heart. Blood came out under the knife.

"Ahhh," Sonic yelled in pain. When the knife made contact with Sonic, Eggman smiled in joy. The black square on her forehead stopped glowing red and fell off. Amy backed away…her face in fear. She had tears in her eyes as she backed away more. She couldn't believe what she had done. Sonic looked up at her noticing she was back to normal. Amy looked in his eyes. She could see the pain in them.

"Wonderful job Amy," Eggman said as he walked over to Amy, "I think Sonic will pass soon. Haha! I'll be on my way to celebrate. Good reddens Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman said then left them. Sonic had his head leaning down trying to hold in moans. Amy stood there shocked of what happened.

"S-Sonic…are you…ok," Amy asked scared he would be mad. She walked up a little closer to him.

"I….," he couldn't speak, "I don't……know," Sonic said weakly.

"I need to get you out of this robot's grip," Amy said while looking all around at the octopus like arms. She grabbed onto one of the arms and tried to pull it off. But it was too tight. It was so tight that they had to be crushing Sonic's body.

"Oh Sonic I'm so sorry," Amy said to him with tears in her eyes. Sonic looked up at her. He forced himself to smile. The blood was still coming out.

"It's ok Amy-

"No it's not," Amy interrupted. She went up to him and put her hands on his face. She noticed a small tear coming out of his eye.

"It's not…your fault Amy," he spoke weakly, "You couldn't…control yourself." She didn't know what to say to him. Then she thought of something.

"Isn't there a button to release the robot," she asked him.

"There has to…be," Sonic said. Amy took her hands away and looked over on the walls. Then she saw a red button, so she pushed it. The arms on the robot let Sonic go as he fell to the ground. Amy ran to him holding onto him sitting him up. She saw pain in his eyes again; she hugged him. He hugged back. Then they looked in each other's eyes again. Amy loved his green emerald eyes. Sonic loved her light green eyes. Amy tore some cloth from her dress.

"Sonic, I need to put this around you, but we have to take the knife out," Amy told him. Sonic touched the knife. When he did it hurt badly. He yelled in pain again. Amy hugged him trying to help him.

"I'll get it out…somehow Amy," Sonic said weakly.

"Be careful Sonic," Amy said concerned. Sonic put his hand on it again as it hurt again. He held in his scream. He tried to pull it out but it was in deep.

"Ow…ow, this thing is in deep," Sonic said still trying to get it out.

"Here," Amy said while putting the cloth around him leaving a space for the knife.

"Lets get it out together…you trust me," Amy asked him.

"Yes," Sonic said and smiled. She smiled back as she held onto it with one hand. Her hand was on top of his. Amy could tell that it hurt.

"You ready," Amy asked him. Sonic nodded to her. They pulled together as the knife came out. Amy quickly rapped the cloth over the gash.

"Thanks Amy, you're always here for me," Sonic said as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she noticed Sonic was holding her hand. She blushed trying to hold it back. Sonic blushed also.

"I think we should get you to the hospital, they would know what to do," Amy said to him. Sonic didn't really listen to her because he was staring at her, smiling.

"Um, Sonic…you ok," Amy asked him. _She's so beautiful. Come on Sonic, you know you want to_, Sonic tolded himself. _But this place is not a good place to…I know_, Sonic talked to himself again.

"Come on Amy, lets get out of here," Sonic said as he stood up pulling her up; still holding her hand.

"Yeah, lets," Amy smiled. Sonic picked her up bridle ways and ran out. Amy loved how Sonic ran fast while he held her in his arms. She smiled as they came to a stop. They were back in the field of flowers. Sonic set her down; flowers were all around them. The sun was setting again. Sonic was still holding onto her. She looked at him, he was staring in her eyes, and she was staring in his too. Sonic moved forward as his lips touched hers. Amy couldn't believe what was happening. Sonic was kissing her! She kissed back as they held onto each other tight. They let go from the 2 minute kiss. They looked in each other's eyes again. They smiled at each other. Amy had a tear of joy. Sonic wiped it off with his finger.

"I…," Sonic tried to tell her, "I love you Amy Rose." Amy was speechless. She hugged him as he hugged back. It is love.


	8. Sonic vs Shadow

Chapter 8

He lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. The plan white color of it, with a ripple painted texture. Sonic had a light green blanket covering him and a dark green pillow keeping him comfy. Amy was nice enough to let him stay at her house for the night. It's the least she could do after the other day. His womb was feeling sore and his cheek was numb. It was about 9 in the morning and Amy was still sleeping. She usually got up earlier. Sonic sometimes slept in but his latest was maybe, 8. Then he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She was finally up. Sonic closed his eyes pretending to be sleeping. Amy had her favorite pj's on. They were light pink with little kittens on them. She went over to the couch Sonic was on and sat next to him. He tried not to move. Amy put her hand on his cheek; the one that wasn't sore. Sonic couldn't hold it in; he smiled. Amy giggled as she whispered to him.

"Time to get up Sonic," Amy said as she kissed him on his forehead. He opened his eyes still smiling.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something," Amy asked him. Sonic sat up and Amy took her hand away.

"No, that's ok. I'm not hungry," Sonic said a little weak.

"Are you ok, you don't sound too good," Amy asked him as she felt his forehead. Sonic put his right hand over his bandaged covered sore. It hurt a little to touch it, but he could manage. Amy thought it might have had something to do with his cut.

"Do you want something to drink instead? I can make you some hot tea. It'll help you feel better," Amy asked him hoping he would say yes.

"No, I'm fine," Sonic said seeming a little mad. She didn't know why he would be mad. What did she do?

"Are you sure," Amy asked again while putting her hand on his left shoulder. He just looked at her hand and looked away seeming madder. Amy was beginning to worry.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine quit worrying," Sonic said to her. He sounded like he was annoyed. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Sonic, what's with you? Why are you getting mad when all I asked was if you wanted some tea but noooooo, you had to be picky," Amy said to him. She crossed her arms as she said that. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't give me that look Sonic the Hedgehog! You know what I'm talking about," Amy said to him a little ticked.

"Settle down Amy, jeez. I'm sorry ok? I just don't feel like myself today," Sonic said while holding his stomach. She looked at him feeling guilty.

"I don't know why I went all crazy on you. I didn't mean to be mean," Amy said while looking down. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him trying to smile. He smiled at her. Amy sighed, got up from the couch and started to walk back upstairs. Sonic didn't say anything because he just figured she's going upstairs to change. _But, _Sonic thought, _wouldn't she of told me what she was going to do? Or, does she want me to know? _He just sat there looking out the window from the couch. What a nice day it was. It seemed like nothing was going to make the day go bad. Then, Sonic heard a crash coming from upstairs. Sonic jumped up from the couch. He ran up the stairs seeing that Amy's bedroom door was open. He ran over to it and saw that her window was busted open by a big claw gripping her.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he looked up shocked.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking of asking you the same question." Eggman just let out a chuckle.

"Well, I noticed that your body wasn't lying in my lair. So I figured you were still alive. I decided to come and take Amy to use her as bate and look, it worked." Amy was trying to get free but it gripped her harder.

"What do you want now Eggman," Sonic said thinking about it.

"You still don't get it do you?" Sonic didn't want to give up but he didn't want Amy to get hurt.

"Sonic…" Amy said worried.

"Oh come on egg-head this can't end without a fight," Sonic said taunting him as he jumped side to side with his fists up ready to fight.

"So Sonic, you want to finish this the hard way? I see how you are. How about this, I'll get Shadow in here and he'll finish you off?" Eggman asked still going to do that even if Sonic said no.

"Well-

"Too bad," Eggman said as he turned on his pager.

"Hello," Shadow answered.

"Yes, Shadow? I have a little job for you. Remember your old pal Sonic?" Shadow let out a chuckle.

"Of course I do."

"Well, I need you to come down to Amy's house and show Sonic that he's been in our way for the last time."

"I'll be right here," Shadow said then turned off his pager. Eggman turned his pager off and had a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see, you're too scared to fight me so you get Shadow to do your biding," Sonic said while crossing is arms. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the middle of the room. Shadow stood in the middle of it with the red chaos emerald in his hand. The light was blinding to everyone except Shadow.

"Nice to see you could make it Shadow," Eggman said feeling confident. Shadow put away the emerald as he stood there. Sonic and Shadow were having a stair off of some sort.

"Excuse me, you can put me down now," Amy snapped at Eggman. The claw gripped her even harder.

"Ahhh," Amy yelled as the claw gripped her so hard that she couldn't breath. Sonic started to run up to her but Shadow ran in front of him and punched him down. Shadow just had to hit him on his sore cheek. Lying on his back he sits up holding his cheek. Shadow ran toward Sonic. Getting up, Sonic moved out of the way as Shadow feel face first to the ground. While Shadow was down, Sonic did spin dash into the claw releasing Amy. He ran to her hoping she would be ok.

"Amy, are you ok," Sonic asked worried.

Sitting up, "Yeah, I think so," Amy said while breathing in deeply. Not knowing it was coming, Shadow elbowed Sonic in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Sonic fell forward holding himself up with his hands.

"Ha, come on Sonic, what's taking you so long, come get me," Shadow said taunting him. He held himself up weakly breathing in deeply. He got up facing Shadow holding up his fists and running to him throwing punches. Both of them were throwing punches back and forth dodging all of them. They stopped for a quick breather.

"Not bad Sonic, too bad this'll be your last fight," Shadow said then pushed him against a wall while holding onto his neck. Sonic tried to get free but Shadow held too tight.

"Sonic," Amy said as she tried to pull Shadow of him.

"Get off of me," Shadow said fiercely as he pushed her off roughly. She fell to the ground hard. Holding her elbow she had some tears going down her cheeks. Sonic seeing this was angry. He kicked Shadow in the stomach making him let go. Sonic ran over to Amy hoping she was ok.

"Amy, are you ok," Sonic said while holding her in his arms. She didn't speak for a couple seconds.

"I guess, but, my elbow really hurts," she said as she held onto her elbow tightly. Shadow was getting up holding his stomach while holding onto the wall with his other arm.

"You're going to get it now Sonic," Shadow said as went up to Sonic and Amy. Sonic stood up while going in front of Amy protecting her. Shadow stood in front of Sonic thinking of what to do next.

"I don't really care what you do to me, but don't hurt Amy," Sonic said bravely. Eggman was just watching, observing their movements.

"I'll do whatever I want no one tells me what to do."

"Oh really? Then how come Eggman tells you what to do," Sonic said getting him at that. Shadow getting angrier, Shadow wanted to just punch him so hard.

"Because…I can choose who I want to follow, that's why." Amy not sure what to think, was hiding behind Sonic.

"Just finish him Shadow! And while you're at it, include Amy," Eggman said smiling evilly. Shadow also smiling evilly, thought about it.

"I think I should, so there are no witnesses that know about Sonic's death," Shadow said while cracking his knuckles. Amy frightened, was shaking holding onto Sonic. He didn't know what to do.

"No, don't hurt Amy, please, anything but that," Sonic said worried about Amy.

"Let me think…no," Shadow said not even thinking about it. Amy started to cry into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic geld her hand trying to help her feel better.

"Just take me instead and let Amy go…just don't hurt her," Sonic said hoping they would change their mind.

"Not gonna do it," Shadow said then ran behind Sonic going for Amy. He was too late; Shadow had a hold of her. Sonic turned around seeing that Shadow was strangling her.

"No stop," Sonic while being held back by something. Eggman was behind Sonic holding him so he wouldn't stop Shadow.

"Let go, stop it, Amy," Sonic said trying to get free. Amy was struggling trying to get free. Shadow was holding her tightly not letting her get air. Sonic didn't know what to do.

"You're not going to win this one Sonic," Eggman said as he held tightly.

"Say good bye," Shadow said while holding tighter.

"S…Sonic...," Amy said weakly as her eyes closed. Shadow let go of her as she fell to the ground. Eggman let go of Sonic as he ran to her holding her.

"Amy…," Sonic said as he held her close. Her eyes opened slightly looking into his. He could tell she was weak. Amy pulled Sonic close and kissed him not caring they were there. Her kiss was weak, not as strong as usual. They let go looking in each other's eyes. Shadow went up to them pulling them apart. Eggman took a hold of Sonic again as Shadow took Amy again.

"Didn't you guys hurt her enough," Sonic said sadly. Shadow got her in the strangling pose again.

"You said your good bye, now, it's time to go," Shadow said then started to strangle her again.

"No! Don't! Amy!" Sonic yelled trying to get out of Eggman's grip. Shadow's grip was too hard that Amy couldn't stand a chance. Sonic and Amy looked in each others eyes again, that being their last. Amy closed her eyes, as she was still in Shadow's grip.

"Please no! Let her live I'll do anything just stop," Sonic said starting to have some tears in his eyes. Shadow stopped for a moment, Eggman chuckled.

"Anything huh? You really want your little girl friend to live that badly," Eggman said wondering.

"I'd die for her," Sonic said with a serious face. Amy's eyes opened half way looking at Sonic as he also looked at her. Both had tear stains on their cheeks.

"I was going to get ride of you anyway so why say that-

"Because I would do anything for her not to get hurt, yes, I said die," Sonic said with bravery. Amy had a frightened look in her eyes. He could tell what she was saying by the look in her eyes. _Help me Sonic; don't let them take me away. I want to live but…I want you to be there with me. _He could tell that was what she was saying. She could tell what he was saying in his eyes. _I'll save you Amy, I'll never let them take you away, but if it means I have to parish, so be it. _Sonic looked down while trying to hold in his tears. He was trying to be strong, but the feeling of knowing he might not live until he got old, made him feel beaten and lost.

Eggman felt confident about this plan, "Since I'm the best, I guess Amy can go…she's not much of a treat to me. But you, Sonic, you I will not let go. This time, it's my turn to win."


	9. Left Behind

Chapter 9

Thinking hard of what to do was making him frustrated. Also knowing that he had Sonic is his grasp made him feel good about himself. But knowing he didn't know how to finish him makes him mad. Amy was still in Shadow's grip finally getting some air. Everyone was just standing where they were silently. No one made a move.

"Well," Shadow asked, "What's the plan Eggman?" He didn't answer him, looking at him.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to stand there?" Again he didn't answer. Shadow was getting irritated. Sonic was alert about everything going on. Amy was kicking Shadow's foot trying to get him to let go.

"Ow hey, you better stop or I'll give you a reason to kick," Shadow said while holding her neck tighter. Sonic tried to get out of Eggman's grip but he made sure he didn't get free. Sonic didn't know what was taking Eggman so long. Wouldn't he of finished him by now? Sonic cooled down a little and turned to Eggman.

"What's taking so long egg-head? I thought you wanted to finish me off," Sonic said wondering. Eggman got more irritated. He had an evil smile of his face even though he was frustrated.

"All in good time fur ball," Eggman said while be got something out of his pocket. Sonic couldn't see what it was. Then Eggman held it so they could see. It was small, colored red, black and yellow.

"You see this here," Eggman started, "It doesn't seem like much but, if you put it in use, it works like a charm," he said then placed it on Sonic's back. It began shocking him. Eggman let him go as he fell to the ground in pain. Sonic was trying to hold in his screams but it was too painful.

"No, Sonic," Amy yelled as she tried to get out of Shadow's grip but he wouldn't let go. Shadow gave out a laugh while watching Sonic suffer.

"Ha, ha, ha…not bad Eggman, he really got a shock out of that one," Shadow said while laughing at him. Amy wanted to help but she couldn't get free. The shocker stopped as Sonic was on the ground. He was shaking from the shock.

Eggman gave out an evil laugh, "So how does it feel Sonic? Painful isn't it?" Sonic didn't answer as he slowly got up to his knees holding himself up with his hands. He was facing the ground with his eyes closed because of the pain. Amy was in tears worried if he was going to be ok or not. Eggman and Shadow starred at him with an evil smile. Sonic opened his right eye looking over to them.

"If it means tormenting me for Amy's freedom, I'll accept it," Sonic said bravely.

"Sounds good to me," Shadow interrupted, "I say go with it Eggman this pink hedgehog is starting to get on my last nerves." Eggman looked at Sonic for a moment while thinking about it. _Finally, I can get ride of him once and for all. _Going over to Sonic, he grabs him and pulls him to his feet. Sonic didn't hesitate at all. Eggman, now knowing that he is controlling Sonic, made him feel even better.

"Shadow, be a good boy and hold Amy there while I load Sonic onto my ship."

"What does it look like I'm doing," Shadow said a little annoyed.

"Don't get smart Shadow," Eggman said as he pushed Sonic onto the ship. "Now, Sonic, you stay right in this seat or there will be consequences," He said as he started up his ship. Sonic felt sad inside, knowing this might be his last day living. He turns to Amy looking at her as she looks back. He could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He could also spot the tear stains below her eyes. Oh how terrible he felt leaving her. That would be the last thing he would ever want to do.


	10. Fire

Chapter 10

_Wait a minute, _Sonic thought to himself, _Why am I giving up? I can't quit now. I can't leave Amy, I promised her I never would. _After thinking about what he had done, he quickly sprung into action. While getting up out if his seat he was ready for anything.

"I'm not giving up that easily egg-head," Sonic said then kicked him in the back. Eggman was pushed forward into the controls. He coughed as he found out the emergency button was pushed.

"You fool! The self destruct button has been activated," Eggman said with a mad and worried voice. Sonic backed up a little looking down to where Amy was. Shadow was still holding her. The ship made a loud beeping noise. Almost like a fire alarm. Shadow hesitated.

"I'm outta here," he said then vanished with a bright light. Amy stood there frightened. Sonic jumped down to her raping his arms around her giving her a worm hug. She was crying out of all that had happened. Sonic had some tears because of how worried he was about her. Now he knows that she's safe in his arms. But they wouldn't be safe for long if they didn't get out of there.

"Sonic, what are we going to do," Amy asked holding him tight. He tried to comfort her.

"Why is his ship beeping? What's going on," Amy asked even more frightened. He held her close hoping she wouldn't be too scared.

"We need to get out of here Amy. Now," Sonic said as he picked her up bridle ways. Eggman looked at them. He was trying to find a way to get off of the ship. He found out he could just jump, so he did. He got out the rope gun from the box on his ship. Eggman made an evil smile as he aimed it at Sonic. With one shot, the rope went around Sonic pulling him away from Amy. She gasped as it took Sonic away from her. He struggled to get free but it was too tight. Eggman took the one end of the rope from the gun and tied it to the handle on his ship.

"Now you're gonna pay for getting away. This will be rather explosive," Eggman said then made a run for it. Amy didn't know what to do. She ran to Sonic.

"This is never good," Sonic said trying to get free. The beeping got louder and louder. Amy tried to get it undone with him.

"I'm not leaving you Sonic. I'm not leaving until you're free," Amy said while putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Amy please, there's not much time. Go, hurry, before it explodes," Sonic said looking in her eyes. She didn't reply as she kept trying to untie him. Then she got an idea. Amy took out her hammer holding it high.

"I'm going to break the rope that's tied to the ship," Amy said as she went behind. The beeping was getting louder and faster. Their time was running out. She held it high and took the hit. The rope snapped away from the ship. Sonic took the ropes off and picked Amy up again. He ran out with super speed as the ship exploded behind them. The explosion took Amy's house with it. Sonic set her down on the hill far away from the fires. She was crying because she lost everything she owned. Sonic sat beside her holding her tight. He stroked her quills telling her it was going to be ok and that they were lucky to be alive. He felt so bad for her. Everything was gone except for the clothes on her back.

"Amy please don't cry. All of this can be replaced," Sonic said as he was interrupted.

"Yeah right, that would take too long," she spoke in a sad cracky voice. "I lost everything I had, everything that I worked for. I have nothing now. I wish that the explosion had killed me."

"Don't say that Amy. I know that everything is gone but at least you're ok. I'll help you get a new house and new everything. I won't abandon you. I'll give you shelter and food. You can stay with me. I have some money and we can buy you new clothes and anything else that's really needed. But please don't say you'd rather die," Sonic said hoping she would agree. She was looking at her house that was burning away. Amy slowly stood up. Sonic did too.

"I want to be alone," Amy said moving away from Sonic.

"But-

"Please don't follow me. I want to walk out my sadness," Amy said turning away from him.

"Amy I want to help-

"I'll be fine Sonic don't worry now leave me alone."

"I don't like the fact you'll be alone-

"You need to start trusting me. I'll be fine."

"Who knows what's out there that can hurt you-

"I said leave me alone! Now go away!"

"Amy-

"GO!" Amy said angered. Sonic was silent. As much as he didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want to make her even angrier. He looked down sad to know Amy was mad at him for caring. Amy still didn't leave yet. She thought about what she said and felt bad about it. Amy went to him holding his hand.

"Sonic I…you can…I didn't mean…" She was hesitating not knowing what to say. He looked away starting to feel mad himself.

"I'm sorry Sonic…I was just so angry about myself that I didn't think about you. I should of but I didn't. And I'm sorry. Will you walk with me," Amy apologized putting her other hand on his chin pulling his head upright. He looked in her eyes. He could see the sorrow in them.

"It's ok Amy…I understand. I'd like it if I could go with you," Sonic said letting out a smile. Amy felt better to know he wasn't mad and she hugged him. He hugged back as they held tight. They let go stilling holding hands. They started to walk, Amy looked away from her house as fire trucks finally started to arrive. She ignored them as she kept walking. Even though her house was gone and so was her belongs, she didn't care much. All she was caring about was Sonic being by her side. She was grateful for him to be alive and very grateful for his care that he gave to her.


	11. Breakfast

Chapter 11

They finally arrive at Sonic's house. Amy had fallen asleep in Sonic's arms. He slowly went up the stairs heading toward his room. Sonic set her down on one side of the bed then covered her up. Then he gently kissed her forehead. He walked over to the other side of the bed and covered himself with the covers. Sonic fell right to sleep.

The next morning Sonic awoke to see that Amy had cuddled up to him. He smiled as he held her lovingly.

"Morning Sonic."

"Morning Amy. Did you sleep well," Sonic asked.

"Yes I did," Amy said then she kissed him on the lips. Sonic held tightly returning the kiss. They let go and hugged each other.

"Sonic, I want to make you breakfast," Amy said while stroking his arm.

"You don't have to go through all the trouble-

"No, no I want to," Amy said as she sat up. Sonic also sat up.

"Well ok if you want to Amy," Sonic said then smiled at her. Amy got up and walked to the door then looked back.

"You wanna come down and wait on the couch or stay here?"

"I think I'm gonna wait downstairs," Sonic said as he got up from the bed. He walked over to Amy. Amy started to walk downstairs as Sonic followed. She got to the bottom of the stairs then stopped. Sonic stopped confused.

"Something wrong Amy," Sonic asked.

"I don't know where everything is here," Amy said embarrassed.

"Oh I'll show you," Sonic said then held her hand. He walked her over to the kitchen. He showed her where everything was. After she learned where everything was she was ready to cook. Sonic went into the living room and sat on the couch. 10 minutes later, Amy comes out with pancakes.

"Wow Amy you really didn't have to."

"Oh, but I did," Amy said then sat next to Sonic while setting the food on the table in front of them. They both started to eat. When they finally finished Amy took the plates and went into the kitchen. Amy came back out and went to Sonic standing in front of him. Sonic smiled at her. Sonic then went forward and kissed her. She came on top of him while still being on the couch. He fell over as he was lying down with Amy on top of him. They held onto each other tightly and lovingly. Amy didn't let go, nether did Sonic. They rolled over falling on the floor. This time, Sonic was on top. They just couldn't stop kissing each other. Amy adored this moment. So did Sonic. 10 more minutes went by and the finally let go of each other. Looking in each others eyes, they smiled. Sonic got off of Amy and helped her stand up. Amy giggled a little.

"Boy Sonic, I'll have to cook for you more often," Amy said with a teasing smile.

"If cooking sets me off like that, you better be careful what you do," Sonic said teasingly. Amy giggled some more.

"Should I now? Well…we'll see about that," Amy said having a striking smile. Sonic blushed as he smiled slightly.

"Um…well…uaaa," Sonic was blushing badly. Amy giggled some more. Sonic sat on the couch and took Amy with him. Amy got close to him as he put his arm around her. Amy loved the feeling that she was safe in Sonic's arms. She felt that they would never be apart.


	12. Instinct

Chapter 12

The whole day went by pretty fast. Sonic and Amy were talking the whole time, just talking about how they were going to replace Amy's stuff. They figured to go little by little. Get the most important things first and the less important last.

"Wow, the whole has gone by already," Amy said while looking at the clock.

"Yeah, it's almost time to go to bed," Sonic said then yawed. Amy smiled with thoughts going through her mind. She sat there daydreaming. Sonic waved his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of it.

"You ok," Sonic asked. Amy blushed then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy said while standing.

"I was wondering if I could take a shower, but, I don't have any clean clothes to change into. Or maybe I could just not wear any," Amy giggled. Sonic blushed.

"Um…hehe…I could wash your clothes and give them to you when they're done," Sonic said.

"Ok thanks," Amy said then started to the hallway. Sonic followed. She reached the bathroom and walked in.

"Wait right here, I'll give them to you ok," Amy said then closed the door. Sonic waited until she got undressed. Amy opened the door wide enough to fit the clothes through. Sonic took them and Amy closed the door.

Sonic went down to the basement and started the washer, then put the clothes in. Amy was upstairs taking her shower. Sonic couldn't understand how people could just have water going all over them. But that was just how he thought. He waited by the washer for a while. 5 minutes have at least gone by. They clothes still weren't done, so he started to walk back upstairs. When he came back up, Amy was sitting on the couch with a towel around her. Sonic immediately stopped looking at her. Amy giggled with her bangs hanging over one of her eyes. Sonic shook his head.

"Why don't you come sit with me," Amy said while setting her hand on the seat beside her. Sonic hesitated but came and sat next to her. He was a little nervous. He wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"You're clothes aren't done yet…but they should be done pretty soon," Sonic said trying to start a conversation. Amy smiled and moved close to Sonic.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a very good looking hedgehog," Amy said smiling. Sonic blushed. She was playing with his ear. Sonic looked at Amy.

"Um, thanks Amy. You are very good looking too," Sonic said. Then the washer beeped.

"Oh, they're done," Sonic got up and headed back downstairs. He took out the clothes and went back up. He went up to Amy.

"Here you go Amy," Sonic said as he handed them to her. Amy took the clothes and Sonic's hand.

"You know, I don't really need to out them on yet…I could just wear this." Sonic blushed again.

"But you might get cold," Sonic said to her.

"That's why we're going to bed now," Amy said then started to walk up with him. Sonic was feeling very nervous. He thought to himself, _Is she doing what I think she's doing? _They got to the bedroom and Amy turned around still holding Sonic's hand. She was backing up toward the bed.

"Amy I don't think we-

"Don't worry Sonic. Don't be shy," Amy said smiling a cheeky smile.

"No I mean…I don't think we should do this what if you-

Sonic was interrupted by a kiss by Amy. She got close to him holding him tight. Sonic wanted to explain to Amy but she didn't let go of him. She got closer to the bed. Sonic was still trying to stop kissing her. All of the sudden, he felt something inside of him, talking to him, saying, _Go on Sonic, you know you want to. _And then another voice was saying, _Hurry Sonic, stop yourself. Don't do it._ He didn't know which one to listen to. Amy sat on the bed pulling Sonic toward her. Sonic completely didn't care anymore. Something was getting him to feel he could get away with this. His male instincts of mating took over his mind. Amy leaned back letting Sonic go on top of her. Amy finally let go.

"Sonic, you're finally catching on," Amy said. Sonic smirked then he picked her up and put her in the middle of the bed. He laid on top of her again. He started kissing her neck. Sonic reached over to the light. He pulled the light switch and turned it off.


	13. Sickness

Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning Sonic lay there with Amy sleeping by his side. He rubbed his eyes while yawning, thinking about that dream he had. He looked over to Amy as she slept soundly. Sonic noticed she had a bare back. He had a sudden feeling inside of him. A very shocking feeling like he had just committed a murder. It was that kind of feeling. He then realized that it wasn't a dream, it had really happened. Sonic couldn't believe it, they couldn't of. He just could not accept the fact that Amy and him actually made love. Sonic started to move away from Amy, he eventually fell off the bed. The noise was loud enough to wake Amy, and it did. She sat up quickly with the covers covering her.

"Sonic, what happened what's the matter," Amy asked as she looked over the bed side. Sonic was laying there with a blank face. Amy started to worry. Sonic slowly got up to his feet and looked at Amy.

"A-amy…did we actually…" Sonic couldn't finish. Amy then realized the problem Sonic was facing. She got a hold of Sonic's hand and pulled him back on the bed. Amy then sat next to him still having the covers on her.

"Well Sonic, we actually did do it…and…," Amy was cut off.

"Oh Amy this is terrible! I would never want to do something like this until I was married! If the word gets out my reputation will ruined! I'm one of the last to ever want to do that and one of the last to ever be expected to do it," Sonic put his face in his hands. Amy put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I know Sonic, and it's my entire fault, I shouldn't have started it, I'm-

"Why would you do that Amy? You know we're way too young. Oh crap! I could get arrested for doing it under age! Do you know how much trouble we would get in if the word slips out! Thanks to you and your naughty behavior we could be in serious trouble," Sonic was very frustrated and angry. He got up from the bed and picked up Amy's clothes then threw them at her.

"Good god Amy get dressed already," Sonic shouted then marched out the door and down the stairs. Amy felt terrible. She started to have some tears but made them stop. She got up from the bed and put her clothes on. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go down stairs yet. Amy sat back down on the bed and cried in the pillow.

Sonic was walking back and forth in the living room. He didn't know how to let go of all his frustration. He sat on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Foot steps came from the stairs so Sonic looked over. Amy was coming down with the saddest look he had ever seen on her face. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. He felt so bad that he had yelled at her. Sonic got up and walked to her. They looked at each other sadly. Amy ran off with her hand over her mouth. Sonic didn't know what was wrong, was she sick? Sonic went after her to make sure she was alright. Amy was being sick into the toilet. Sonic then had another one of those shocking feelings inside of him. Amy had morning sickness, and the only explanation was that she was pregnant. Amy got up from leaning over. She flushed and went over to the sink. She got water from it and cleaned out her mouth. When she was done she looked over to Sonic with a sad and worried face. Sonic went up to her also with a worried face. They hugged each other tightly. Amy started to cry into Sonic's shoulder. He stroked her quills and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Sonic what am I going to do," Amy asked with a sad voice.

"I…I don't know," Sonic said with a sorrowful voice.

The two hedgehogs went over to the couch and sat down still holding onto each other. They were so confused and scared. What were they to do? All they knew was that it wasn't going to end well.


	14. Baby Doomer

Chapter 14 

Nine months have gone by since Sonic and Amy's day of worries. They have gotten married a few weeks after Amy's pregnancy. Amy now has a growing baby in her stomach. It's a baby boy. Sonic was happy for Amy and his new family. Amy was also happy, having her fist baby with her first and only love. They were sitting together on the couch watching the news channel. Ever since Eggman was imprisoned there hasn't been much trouble, so Sonic has been getting a break.

"Hey Sonic, have you thought of any names yet," Amy asked looking over to him.

"Well, no, not yet. I just can't think of the right name," Sonic said with a sweat drop.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the TV screen. A man came on starting to talk.

"Attention, red alert! There is a warning for everyone. You must lock all your doors, windows and anything that opens to the outdoors. Then, get down to your basements. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Our only hope is Sonic the Hedgehog. If you are listening to this, please, help us."

Sonic was speechless, so was Amy.

"This doesn't sound good," Sonic said while getting up from the couch and looks outside the window. He looks around seeing nothing within the darkness of night. Sonic locks all the windows and doors. Amy was a little frightened. After locking everything Sonic went over to Amy and picks her up. He starts to walk downstairs when they hear a crash from upstairs. Amy grips to Sonic frightened.

"It's ok Amy, you stay down here, I'll go see," Sonic said while setting her down. Amy quickly gripped onto him again.

"No Sonic please don't go, you might get hurt-"

Amy was interrupted by the noise of a plane like sound. Sonic looked over to the stairs where the noise came from. Sonic was shocked at the scene. It was Metal Sonic. Metal landed and started to walk toward him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you're time is up," Metal said with his red eyes glowing in furry. Amy hides behind Sonic scared and confused. Sonic clenched his fist with an angry face.

"You can run but you cannot hide. Give up now to save yourself suffering, or refuse and suffer badly," Metal said while making his right hand go in then replaced with a knife.

"Ha! Give in to you! You're just a copy of me you faker," Sonic said with his smile. Metal then had an angry face.

"Very well then Sonic, you shall suffer," Metal yelled as he started toward Sonic. Sonic then picked up Amy running from him. Sonic headed for upstairs. Metal was following him everywhere he went. Sonic headed outside still running from him. Sonic didn't stop no matter what. Suddenly, Amy made sounds unfamiliar to him. Sonic went super speed ending up deep in the forest. Sonic noticed Amy and him where far from Metal, he set Amy down having her leaning against a tree. She was doing breathing excurses; it was time, time for the baby. Now was the worst time for it to be. Metal will surely hear her. Sonic didn't know what to do. He suddenly heard movement within the darkness of the forest. Sonic looked around while being by Amy's side. He saw nothing but darkness. He could hear sounds coming closer and closer. He griped Amy's hand tighter holding her. Amy was so sacred. Then, Sonic spotted glowing red eyes coming closer from within the trees. Sonic stood up in front of Amy. All Sonic could see was Metal's glowing red eyes.

"Now Sonic, you're time is…what is that noise," Metal asked looking around.

"That's my pregnant wife that's gonna have a baby that's what," Sonic yelled at him.

"What!? You mean an offspring of you! I cannot let this be," Metal said as he replaced his hand with the knife again. Sonic grew angrier.

"If you lay a hand on her I will break you down to scrap metal," Sonic yelled at Metal in anger. Metal let out an evil laugh. He then zoomed toward Sonic, Sonic moved forward also. Metal and Sonic's hands were cuffed except for Metal's right hand. Sonic was holding Metal's wrist because he didn't want to be cut by the knife.

"You're only delaying your defeat Sonic, get it in your head that you cannot win," Metal said then got away from his grip and punches Sonic in the face pushing him to the side. Sonic fell to the ground but gets up from the fall. Metal was going toward Amy. Sonic dashed to him pushing him down. Metal then got up from the blow. He went up to Sonic acting like he was going to punch him again but pulls back and moves his knifed hand across his chest. Sonic let out a yell of pain as he covered his chest with his left hand.

"That's not the only mark I'm going to leave on you," Metal said then goes toward Sonic again. Sonic jumped back from Metal's blow.

"You think scratches are going to slow me down," Sonic said then runs forward and does spin dash into Metal. He fell back lying on the ground. Sonic hurried to Amy kneeling to her height.

"Are you ok Amy, how's your breathing," Sonic said hurrying to get an answer.

"I…think…I'm doing…fine," Amy said within breaths. Sonic was then pushed away from her with a lot of force. Metal then bent down to Amy.

"It's too bad you have to go too, but, I can't have more Sonic's around," Metal said then gets his knife close to her throat. Sonic rushed over before he got any closer. He kicked him down moving him away from Amy. Metal quickly got up from the blow and goes to stab Sonic. He jumps back once more practically inches from the blade.

"Hold still you rat," Metal yelled at Sonic. Amy was struggling with her breathing because of the heat of the outdoors. It was usual for it to be warm during the middle of the night. Sonic was paying more attention to Amy then Metal, this made Sonic an easier rival when he's thinking at two things at once. Amy was having the worst time trying to breathe. Sonic couldn't take it. He rushed to Amy's side not caring about Metal.

"Hang in there Amy," Sonic said trying to comfort her. Sonic's love and care for Amy made him care much less about his fight. Sonic held onto Amy's hand looking over to Metal. Sonic could tell Metal was getting frustrated. Sonic didn't know what to do. Amy needed the hospital right away. Metal started toward him again. Sonic got up again, this time, stopping right in front of Metal. He didn't know why he stopped, but he did. This gave Metal an easy target. He raised his knifed hand getting ready to strike. Metal's knifed hand went forth, just then, Sonic grabbed a hold of Metal's wrist and flipped him back. While Metal was down, Sonic started to Amy again, but Metal wasn't down just yet. Before Sonic reached Amy, Metal got in front of Sonic and grabbed a hold of him pushing back ramming him into a tree. This knocked the wind right out of him. Sonic fell to him knees gasping for air. This gave Metal a chance. He went to Amy picking her up by the neck. She also gasped for air.

"Now, to eliminate the offspring," Metal said angrily. Sonic got to his feet as he dashed to him.

"Get any closer and she dies," Metal says to Sonic. Sonic immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Let her go," Sonic said with an angry voice.

"Not a chance," Metal said evilly as he raised his knifed hand and stabbed Amy's stomach.

"No," Sonic yelled in terror. The baby would not survive for long.


	15. Gone?

Chapter 15

Metal let go of Amy as she feel to the ground. Sonic went to his knees with his hands against the ground. He had his eyes shut trying to hold in tears. Anger started to build within him. He clenched his fists, lifted his right hand and slammed it against the ground. Sonic bit his teeth together as he started to make growling noises. His anger turned into rage as his body started to turn pitch black. He raised his head as he opened his eyes as they were plan white. Sonic stood up staring at Metal. Metal was shocked of the scene.

"What kind of joke is this!?"

Sonic started to walk toward Metal as flames formed within the palms of his hands. Metal backed up a little started to get freaked.

"Metal," Sonic said with an evil voice, "You're going to pay for this, you can bet on it, bet on every piece of your metal body will be crushed and burned!" Sonic yelled then threw the flames at Metal as it took off his arms. Sonic threw even more flames at Metal's body. After throwing flames beyond flames of rage, Sonic stopped when he only needed to throw one more. Sonic put his foot over Metal's burned body.

"Any last words," Sonic said evilly. Metal only had one eye glowing.

"This is is is is not over over over Sonic," Metal said with some repeating words. His last eye stopped glowing as he shut off. Sonic made another flame in his hand as he punched Metal's face. That finished him off for good. Sonic then realized. He ran over to Amy as he turned back to normal. He quickly picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital.

"Excuse me, Sonic, hey you can wake up now," a nurse told Sonic. He had fallen asleep on a chair. He quickly stood remembering what had happened.

"Is Amy ok how's the baby are they ok," Sonic asked quickly. The nurse put one of her fingers on his mouth.

"Please, stay calm, you'll need your energy. You may go see her, she is in this room here," she said to him. Sonic nodded to her as he walked in the room. Amy was lying on the bed with tears in her eyes. Sonic rushed to her side.  
"Sonic," Amy said while smiling but had sadness within her words. He held her hand while sitting by her side. She was crying nonstop. He wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked into his.

"It's ok Amy, everything is going to be ok. You're safe, alive and well. And I have faith in our baby," while Sonic said that last line he looked to her stomach. It was flat, the baby wasn't in it.

"Oh the baby, did he come out ok? How is he do you know," Sonic asked Amy. She did not answer but instead had tears.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Sonic, please lay with me," Amy said. He did so as he lied next to her facing her. She cuddled to his chest crying. He held her tight as he swayed his hand over her spikes.  
"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying," Sonic asked again. She looked up to him looking in his eyes. Amy lightly kissed his lips and looked at him again.

"Sonic…the...the baby he's-

"He's ok right Amy, right am I right," Sonic interrupted. Amy didn't answer. There was silence between them. Sonic himself had a tear form under his eye.  
"No…no Amy tell me he's ok, tell me," Sonic said as he lifted her chin with his hand. Amy started to cry even more. Sonic couldn't believe it, this couldn't be true. He wouldn't take this as his answer. He got up from the bed, Amy sat up.

"Wait w-where are you g-going," Amy asked trying to talk out of her tears. He didn't answer as he walked out of the room. He went to the nurse that had talked to him earlier.

"Oh, Sonic, do you need anything," she asked.

"Please, tell me it isn't true. Tell me he's ok; tell me the baby is alright." She was silent, so were the other nurses and doctors that were around them.

"Sonic…I'm sorry but he...he didn't make it," a doctor said to him. He would not take this as an answer.

"No…No! This can't be! You're all wrong he's got to be ok! He's got to! He can't go! You're lying," he yelled at them in sadness and anger. He was so mad that he kicked down a table with paper work over. They quickly grabbed him as they set him down on a chair. He struggled to get away from them.  
"Please Sonic calm down. You need to calm down," a nurse told him. He still struggled to get away. Tears formed under his eyes and he started to settle down. He sat there with nurses and doctors holding him down. Sonic didn't care that they were there, he let out his tears. They all let go as one doctor stayed with him. The others went over to clean up the mess.

"Sonic…I know how you feel. You don't know how much we tried to get him to live. We put our heart and soul into saving his life. We do that with all our patients. We all wished there was something that we could of done, but we have done all that we could. We are very truly sorry about your lose. Now please, Sonic, I know that this is your first child and how terrible it feels to loose him. I am terribly sorry. You're wife is worried about you, lets get you back to her room," he said then stood up. Sonic also stood saying nothing. They walked to her room. The doctor opened the door for him. Sonic nodded then walked in, and then the doctor closed the door. Sonic walked to Amy and sat by her again.

"Oh Sonic…I…I," Amy was cut off by a light kiss from Sonic. He had tears in his eyes looking at her.

"We'll get through this…together," Sonic said as he held her in his arms.


	16. Kidnapped

Chapter 16

"Deco X, Boco X, come here," Dr. Eggman ordered. Deco and Boco came and lined up by each other. Eggman came to his senses to finally reconstruct them. They changed from being wimpy and stupid, to being strong and intelligent.

"I have an assignment for you two," Eggman paused as he threw something in front of them. It made clanking noises as it flew to the ground. I was chains of some sort. Deco picked them up and held them in his metal hands.

"I want you two to go and pick something up for me, more like someone," Eggman said as he stood from his chair.

"Fail me and you'll be scrap metal," He said then walked out of the room. Deco and Boco looked at each other then went on their mission.

Running and running, nonstop running, he didn't stop for anything. Huge rocks fell from the sky slamming into the ground. You could hear the yells and screams of injured people. The ground started to split because of the rocks force. Large sink holes formed around every corner. People on the streets fell right into them. None of the obstacles stopped or slowed him down. Sonic just kept running and running, holding his dear son. He had saved him before the doctors took him away. He didn't listen to them; he took him from the hospital and ran, ran as fast and as far away as possible.

All of the sudden, a gigantic robot stopped right in front of Sonic. He had to stop or he'd slam right into it. It spook with an evil, deadly voice.

"You're time is up," The robot said as he took his son right out of his arms.

"No," Sonic yelled. The robot held the boy in his huge hand. He closed it with the hedgehog still inside. You could here the tinny voice crying…until there was no more. Sonic burst into tears. He was about to charge him but was stopped.

"Now it's your turn," the robot said then slammed his fist on Sonic crushing him.

"Ahhhhhh," Sonic yelled as he sat up from his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Amy awoke to the scream and quickly sat up.

"Sonic, what's wrong honey," Amy said as she looked at him worried.

"I...I had a terrible nightmare," He said while putting his hand on his forehead. He wiped off the sweat and go up from the bed. He headed for the bathroom and got a rag. He cleaned his face then through the rag into the bin. Sonic then leaned his hands on the edges of the sink having his head down. Amy came in rushing to him. She put her hand on his shoulder concerned.

"What was your dream about? Why did it make you upset," Amy asked wondering. Sonic lifted his head with tears.

"Oh Sonic," Amy said then hugged him, he hugged back while holding his tears in.

"It was about our son…a robot killed him then me," Sonic explained.

"Oh no…what a terrible dream…don't worry Sonic…" Amy wasn't sure what to say, so she led him back to the bed and sat him down. They both were silent.

Later on that day, Sonic was out on a run and stopped by the forest to take a rest. He leaned against a tree and put his hands behind his head. He then looked up the sky with a frown. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

"No, no Boco! We must find him first before we go marching along," Deco said to Boco. They were sitting on rocks in the forest. Boco then stood up.

"Then let's go now before it gets too late-

"What did I tell you! We must wait until it becomes night, then, we can't be seen," Deco reminded him. Boco then sat back down.

It had become 9 pm ever since Sonic laid down to rest. He yawned and stood up.

"Oh man, did I sleep that long? It's already dark out, Amy must be worried," Sonic said as he stretched. He started to walk through the forest.

"I think I better take the short cut through the forest. Too bad I can't run, I might trip over something though. Why am I talking to myself?" Sonic said he then walked on. Boco went to Deco waking him.

"Hey, pssssst, Deco, I here something," Deco then woke. They went silent to listen. They could here someone walking. Deco looked around with his night vision. He spotted a dark figure walking through the brush.

"It's Sonic, Boco, get ready," Deco said as he took out the chains. Sonic stopped because of a tall tree trunk was in his way.

"Gosh darn," he said as he started to walk around it. Sonic then stopped again. He saw something red glowing somewhat in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was, so he crept to it. He put out his hand to touch it. Suddenly, something touched his shoulder. He turned back to see more glowing red eyes. Then the other ones that he saw came out.

"Stop where you are hedgehog!" Sonic dodged them and made a run for it. Forgetting he shouldn't run, he tripped over a root.

"Ahh," he said as he lay on his stomach. The two robots came running behind. Sonic got up quickly and started out again. He couldn't see where he was going. It was like the moon wasn't shining at all. Deco and Boco were right behind him. Then, there was no sound. Sonic stopped hiding in some bushes. He couldn't here anything. It was like they weren't there at all. It was so quit, he could hear himself breathing. He waited, and waited and waited. Then…

"HA," Deco yelled as he hit Sonic in the head knocking him out of the bushes. He sat up in pain. Deco and Boco held him.

"You take this end Boco," Deco ordered him.

"Boco," Sonic said confused.

"Let me go you two!" Boco took Sonic's arms and cuffed them in front. Deco took the chain and put it around Sonic's neck. Boco took the one hanging chain from the neck and attached it to the hand cuffs. Deco took the other hanging one and pulled Sonic to his feet.

"You'll never get away with this you two," Sonic said angrily.

Back at Eggman's base, Sonic was pushed to his knees. He held himself up by putting his cuffed hands on the ground in front of him.

"Our mission is completed Dr," Deco announced.

"Eggcellent," Eggman said as he turned his chair to face them. Sonic looked up at him with an angry face. Eggman laughed evilly.

"The fun has just begun my furry friend!"


	17. Bring It On

Chapter 17

Eggman walked over to them with a watchful eye.

"You two can go, I would like to talk to the rat," Eggman said. Deco and Boco left the room. Sonic was still kneeling. He was trying to breath. It seems like the chains around his neck were too tight.

"Through all the times I've wanted to see you in chains I finally get to see it happen," Eggman said with a hint of teasing. Sonic grit his teeth breathing heavily. Eggman noticed him struggling.

"Oh? Having a bit of a pickle I see," Eggman said with a laugh. Sonic tried to lift his hands but he couldn't feel them. Everything was too tight. Sonic just about passed out until Eggman loosened them.

"I told them not too tight," Eggman said angrily. Sonic looked up wondering why he fixed them. He shook that question off and spoke.

"How did you escape from jail," Sonic asked him. Eggman lifted his head proudly.

"It's called a back up plan. It's very simple really, if I tolled you, I may not be able to do it again. Although, I wouldn't even have to worry about that," Eggman said then sat in his chair. Sonic grit his teeth again having and angry face.

"Your stupid Metal Sonic! If you would have never invented it this would have never happened! And you know what happened? Metal killed my son," Sonic yelled to him in anger. Eggman became very confused.

"You have a son," Eggman asked. Sonic looked down.

"Yes HAD a son…until Metal killed him before he was even born…" Sonic said sadly. Eggman had a very confused look on his face.

"Wait, slow down, who'd you marry?" Sonic looked up again.

"Well, Amy who else-

"Amy?! You actually married her," Eggman started to laugh.

"It's not funny! I do love her and Metal killed our child," Sonic said with a loud voice and then to a low one.

"Sonic, you sure crack me up," Eggman said while wiping his tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"You just wait Eggman I'll get you for it if it's the last thing I do," Sonic said with an angry tone.

"I didn't really think of what to do with you exactly…because I didn't think I'd actually get this far," Eggman said wondering.

"And you call yourself a genius HA," Sonic teased Eggman. Eggman growled.

"Don't mock me hedgehog. I have total control here I could do anything I wanted to you. I could torture you, that would be fun," Eggman said then smiled evilly. Sonic was silent.

"Or, oh I just remembered, I have a little stow away that I made for a special occasion," Eggman then pulled Sonic to his feet.  
"Come with me you rat," Eggman said and pulled him to a large room.

"What the," Sonic said looking around. Eggman went to a wall and started to press buttons in the number pad. A door within the large room opened, and a very large figure stood within the door.

"Behold, E-909, a robot that I am able to control it by being the robot. As you can see, there is an opening right in the middle of the robot where I can sit. So it's like I can fight you myself, but with some robot help," Eggman said with an evil smile.

"This has to be one of the most stupid robots you have ever-

Sonic was cut off by seeing the 7 chaos emeralds within the robot.

"How….how did you," Sonic asked with anger. Eggman laughed and started to walk towards the robot.

"I came across the emeralds with Knuckles' help. He's such a sap, haha, he's so easy to fool," Eggman said with one hand on the robot.

"Well, if you want a fight, then you got one! But first, you better get these chains off," Sonic said mad.

"Oh yes, we don't want it to be unfair now do we hahaha," Eggman laughed and took them off. He went over to the robot and got into it. He pushed a button that closed the cover in front of him and turned the robot on. Sonic stood there with his hands in fists.

"Bring it on Egg-head," Sonic said with a hint of anger and a lot of taunting.


	18. Amy's Here

Chapter 18

He darted toward him with force of a thousand men. Sonic jumped high into the air, but before he could land the robot's hand flew over and smacked Sonic to the wall. He fell to his knees but he quickly got back up. He started to run and turned into spindash. He darted toward Eggman with super speed, but in a split second he dodged him making Sonic slam into the wall. He gritted his teeth as he came down from the wall and looked up.

"So you think you're tough huh? Well, I'm gonna show you my TRUE speed," Sonic taunted then ran his super speed around the robot. It seems like not even his speed tornado could stop it. The robot got a hold onto Sonic's tracks, waited, and than grabbed Sonic. He held the blue hedgehog in his robotic hand.

"Yes, I do think I'm tough," Eggman replied and started to squeeze him. The intense power that the robot had was very strong. Any second Sonic could just be crushed instantly. He struggled trying to get free but only making it worse.

"Surrender now and your bones won't be crushed, other wise, they will be," Eggman spoke. Sonic thought about what he should do.

"Well, what is it," Eggman demanded. Sonic didn't answer. He was stuck; he had no idea what to say. Eggman hated waiting and he got extremely mad. He threw Sonic into another wall and then started running toward him. Sonic got up and started running. With all the chaos emeralds the robot was super fast. It quickly got to Sonic and shot missiles and him. They missed him but blew up around him making him fall about. Sonic lay on the ground with some cuts and burses. He tried to get up but the injures were getting to him. So he lay there on his stomach holding in moans.

"Ha ha ha! I knew I would have you with this surprise," Eggman started to tease; "I want to dedicate this sacrifice to me, myself and I for being too smart for myself." After he finished saying that, Eggman put the foot of the robot over Sonic's back.

"It's just like stepping on a bug but even better," Eggman laughed and had the robot put pressure upon Sonic. Sonic yelled out some screams but he stayed strong. Every second the force became worse. He felt like he was finally defeated. All of the sudden, the wall busted open. Standing within the rubble, Amy stood with her Piko Piko in her hand.

"Where's my Sonic," She commanded. Sonic didn't look up or make a sound. She noticed Sonic below the lowered foot of the robot.

"Get your iron foot of him now," Amy yelled and darted toward the robot. She swung her hammer like there was no tomorrow. The robot fell backward into the wall.

"AHH! You will pay for this pinky," Eggman yelled and ran out of the room. Amy ran to Sonic as he still lay on his stomach. She went to her knees and turned him over on his back. She put her left hand behind his head and the other on his cheek.

"Oh Sonic…please…" She said sadly with a tear falling from her eye. It fell upon Sonic's nose. She pulled him close to her crying softly.

"Please don't let me be too late…" Another tear from her eye fell onto Sonic's eye lid. His eyes opened half way and he looked up to Amy. Her eyes were closed and filled with wet tears. He put his hand on her cheek and her eyes shot open.

"Sonic!" She quickly hugged him as he hugged back.

"How did you know I was here," Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, something just told me that you were here," She said with a smile. He smiled back to her. Sonic went forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Please, stop crying, everything is ok," Sonic tried to comfort her. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll try," She said smiling happily. Sonic stood and helped Amy up.

"C'mon Ames, lets get out of here. I know the perfect place for the two of us," Sonic said as he took her hand. She smiled and nodded.


	19. Romantic Night

Chapter 19

"C'mon, before it gets dark," Sonic said while pulling her over.

"Whoa whoa hey stop right where you are Sonic," Amy said pulling the opposite way. Sonic looked at her confused.

"You and I are not going anywhere until you get yourself washed up. Look at you; you have cuts on your arms and legs. We are going home now," Amy said as she walked toward the deserted robot.

"Amy what are you doing," Sonic said turned her direction.

"Getting the emeralds, that stupid Egg-head forgot to take them," Amy said then took the 7 emeralds out of the robot and went to Sonic.

"Here, put them where ever you put them when you hold onto them," Amy said giving them to him.

"Oh, right," Sonic said then put them away. Then he picked Amy up and ran home.

When they got back Sonic sat on the couch as Amy came with her medical kit.

"Oh remember when I used this to help your cut on your arm," Amy asked as she took out supplies.

"Yeah, I remember that," Sonic said with a little laugh. Amy got her wet towel cleaning off the cuts then; she got the medical ointment and put some on each cut. After that she took out the medical rap and raped up his cuts.

"There, now you're all better," Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Amy, where would I be with out you," Sonic said also with a smile. He stood putting out his hand for her to take. She took it and stood.

"Now, lets go. Oh and Amy, keep your eyes closed, I want it to be a surprise," Sonic said with a wink.

"Oh! A surprise! Ok, I'll keep them shut," Amy said excitedly and then closed her eyes. Sonic picked her up and ran outside. He ran past the willow trees as the moon shone brightly through the branches. Lightning bugs flew freely in the air as they could here the flow of water getting closer. Sonic stopped letting Amy stand.

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there," Sonic said as they walked up to a tall willow tree with the branches falling down like a water fall.

"Ok, open them, but what you see isn't the best part," Sonic told her. Amy opened her eyes as she looked upon the trees.

"Oh, this looks so beautiful," Amy said with happiness.

"You think this is pretty, check this out," Sonic said as he walked forward pushing Amy forward. He pushed away the branches from the tall willow and they went to the other side. On the other side they had a beautiful view of the lake with the moon shining down. The stars in the sky where bright and beautiful, the lightning bugs were also there fling around them and the lake lighting up like tiny candles.

"Oh Sonic! This is so romantic," Amy said and looked to him.

"I found this place a few days ago. I figured it was beautiful enough to show you and was a perfect spot for us to be alone," Sonic said with a smile. Amy smiled back.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you," Amy said with a giggle.

"Shall we sit and enjoy it," Sonic asked. She nodded as they sat down. They sat there for about 20 minutes enjoying the beautiful scenery. Amy had her legs up to her chest holding onto them.

"Are you cold," Sonic asked concerned.

"Oh, just a little," Amy answered. Sonic then moved behind her and put his arms around her.

"Better," Sonic asked.

"Much," Amy answered while leaning her head back on him. As the moon moved from its position from the earth's rotation, the night was getting a little colder. Amy looked up at Sonic seeing him half awake. She giggled as he looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was dozing off," Sonic said with a sweat drop.

"No worries. Oh Sonic honey, we've been cuddling, but what about the loving part," Amy asked with puppy eyes. Sonic giggled and he held her close. She turned around so their faces were facing each other. They also got closer having their noses touching. They smiled with their eyes half open. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. Then they went forward and kissed. They held onto each other tightly letting all their worries fly away like a trapped fly that has finally escaped from the dangerous of indoors. Over in the trees, someone was lurking in the shadows. Hiding within the brush, Shadow was watching with an evil eye. If only, oh if only everyone would give Sonic a break!


	20. The End

Chapter 20

Sonic and Amy let go smiling at each other.

"It's late. Lets head home Amy," Sonic said as he stood lowering his hand. Amy took it and stood. Before they could go anywhere, Shadow jumps out in front of them.

"Not so fast, I can't let you do that," Shadow said with an evil smile.

"Oh really," Sonic said and got into his fighting position. Even though Sonic still has his rivals, he stills ends up on top. Eggman's still out there just waiting for Sonic to come along. Amy finally got her true love. This was truly a happily ever after. Or…was it?

Sonic and Shadow started to battle as Amy cheered for her one and only.

_The End_


End file.
